falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mountainside Bed
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsMountainsideBBLocation }} Mountainside Bed & Breakfast is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Layout The Mountainside Bed & Breakfast is a bright yellow three story building sitting in the shadow of the mountains. The main entrance is locked and requires a key to be accessed. However, the bottom level entrances are unlocked and can be used to access the building. The area immediately accessible via the two outside entrances to the bottom level contains a bathroom with a first aid box. There is also a door leading further into the building on the east wall, but this is chained from the other side. A flight of stairs lead up to a small office area which contains some file cabinets, a locked safe (Picklock 2), a couch and a news stand. A door to the east leads into a kitchen area which contains a small breakfast bar and cooking-related items including a chef hat, random recipe, salt, pepper, and spices. A set of large double doors in the south wall of the kitchen open into the reception area and the main entrance to the building. There is a comment terminal on the reception desk and a locked floor safe (Picklock 2) behind the desk. There are two flights of stairs here - one leading up and one leading down. At the top of the stairs on the top floor is a large sitting area containing couches, a television, and several board games such as the Unstoppables! and Catch the Commie. A key for the building is sitting on the coffee table here and a locked door to the east leads out to a balcony area. The balcony contains an ice cooler, ammo box, steamer trunk, and a set of binoculars among other things. North of the sitting area is a bedroom with a broken double bed and some dressers. One of the dressers has a few golf balls sitting on top of it. The bedroom also has an ensuite which contains a bathtub and a broken toilet. Going downstairs from the reception leads to a laundry and storage area. The chained door which would have been encountered if entering the building from the lower level can also be unchained from here. There is also a tinker's workbench on this level, next to a shelf which holds a chainsaw and an ammo box. Notable loot * Overseer's log - Mountainside - Holotape, on the porch on a makeshift table. * The Herald supports Quinn Carter - Note, on a low table in the reception area. * Five potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On the shelves in the pantry. ** On the reception desk. ** On the TV upstairs. ** Downstairs on top of the dryer. ** On the upstairs balcony railing. * Four potential magazines: ** On the coffee table in the living room with the board games, green carpet, and dark red furniture. ** On or below the desk fan, on or near the reception desk by the comment terminal, in the locked (2) foyer area of the house. ** On or below the low coffee table by the staircase, across from the reception desk and the comment terminal, in the locked (2) foyer area of the house. ** Near a broken terminal, on a desk in the office connected to the west side of the kitchen. * Chainsaw - Near the tinker's workbench in the basement. * Bed and Breakfast key - On the top floor of the Bed & Breakfast, on a coffee table. Opens doors of the B&B. Appearances Mountainside Bed & Breakfast appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Mountainside Bed & Breakfast.png Mountainside Bed & Breakfast 6.png|Reception coffee table magazine Mountainside Bed & Breakfast 2.png|Reception desk magazine Mountainside Bed & Breakfast 4.png|Reception desk bobblehead Mountainside Bed & Breakfast 7.png|Office magazine Mountainside Bed & Breakfast 1.png|Living area magazine Mountainside Bed & Breakfast 3.png|Living area bobblehead Mountainside Bed & Breakfast 5.png|Upstairs balcony railing bobblehead Mountainside Bed & Breakfast 8.png|Downstairs laundry room bobblehead Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Пансион на горном склоне zh:山腰民宿